


crazy on you

by baileyjoy3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Collars, Confessions, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I, the great Papyrus!, have gotten you the best gift anyone has ever gotten anybody in existence!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	crazy on you

**Author's Note:**

> once again based on todd's human au designs! this is a bit of a continuation of don't, but you don't need to read the other one to understand this. it's just basically the same context and relationships to the easiest extent. thank you all for the sweet and awesome comments on the last fic, it was a huge encouragement to keep going with this!! todd and i have been discussing more headcanons and plots, so there will definitely be more to come! thank you again and enjoy!

Papyrus is probably smoother than he thinks; smarter, too, Mettaton might add. He probably didn’t think anything of inviting him over when he knew his brother wouldn’t be home, but Mettaton can’t help but think that Papyrus is much brighter than that. There’s a reason he’s being let inside the house with Papyrus glancing around outside before shutting the door behind him.

“Your brother and father are both gone, you said?”

“Y-Yeah,” he squeaks and then frowns, clearing his throat. Mettaton smiles softly; how adorable.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been here without parental supervision before,” he hums then, glancing around the living room as he toes off his boot, bracelet clinking as it settles against his wrist as he bends over to untie them, realizing they’re too tight to simply slide off. It may also give him the opportunity to show off some of his better assets.

Papyrus makes a choking noise when he turns back around and Mettaton grins to himself.

“W-We don’t _need_ parental supervision,” Papyrus grumbles, voice still a little choked. Mettaton smiles and pats him on the arm as he passes by to head into the living room, settling onto the couch. There’s a beautiful woven blanket over the back of it and he hums, curious for it’s purpose. He wouldn’t mind curling up under it with Papyrus, a movie flickering in the background. Maybe he’ll suggest that now since their last movie date was so rudely interrupted…

“Um,” Papyrus starts, glancing at his hands in that adorable way he does. He’s still wearing his gloves (so is Mettaton, but his are a stylistic choice) and he seems to realize this in the moment, eyes widening briefly before he yanks them off, shoving them into his pocket, chuckling nervously.

“Yes, darling?” Mettaton leans forward slightly, setting his elbows on his knees to place his chin in his hands. Papyrus swallows visibly, his bandana moving a bit. Mettaton hums softly, encouragingly.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go up to my room,” Papyrus rushes out, hands clasped tight in front of him, eyes downcast with embarrassment. His face is that lovely red shade that Mettaton has grown so fond of, but he blinks a bit in surprise when Papyrus continues.

“I might have bought you something!” he blurts, almost seeming to jump in shock at his own sudden volume. He shrinks back a bit then, obviously overwhelmed and Mettaton gets to his feet, padding across the wooden floor to approach Papyrus where he stands still in the middle of the living space. He glances up a bit nervously when Mettaton stops before him, but his expression flickers to one of surprise when the other man takes his hands.

“If I’m making you nervous, dear, please tell me. You didn’t need to buy me anything,” he says warmly, enjoying the way Papyrus’ hands squeeze around his, his thumb seemingly unconsciously stroking over the black lacquer on his nails. Papyrus had mentioned that he had liked his nails… Part of Mettaton wonders if he’ll ever get the chance to put them to good use.

No, his intentions are not that horrible yet. Yes, he would love for their relationship to progress to such a point, but Mettaton knows better than that. As sexually deviant he is, he was raised better than that. Alphys had certainly tried her best to keep him out of trouble for the most part. He considered himself a gentleman. A wooer, but not someone who would try and rush something like this. Not when his feelings were genuinely something beyond lust for once in his life.

“You aren’t making me nervous!!” Papyrus shouts suddenly, startling them both that Mettaton jumps a bit before pausing. Papyrus bites his lip before chuckling softly and Mettaton follows with a soft, airy laugh. He doesn’t miss the slightly awed glance Papyrus gives him, either.

“What was it you got me then, darling?”

Papyrus inhales and then puffs up his chest, dropping Mettaton’s hands to set his own on his hips, grinning proudly. It’s endearing and Mettaton chuckles.

“I, the great Papyrus!, have gotten you the best gift anyone has ever gotten anybody in existence!” Mettaton ‘ooh’s encouragingly. Papyrus blushes a bit, dropping his pose to scratch at the back of his head. “But it’s a little personal and I don’t know when Sans will be back so I wanted to give it to you in my room incase he comes home soon. And that makes it sound a little weird but I promise it’s nothing, like, s-sexual or anything!”

Mettaton lets his eyes droop, his features plain except for the way his mouth is hovering open slightly. Papyrus’ breath catches in his throat and he freezes, face blossoming with red that starts to spread down into his neck. Mettaton gives him a quick once over and Papyrus mumbles something that sounds like ‘oh jeez’, struggling to maintain eye contact when Mettaton returns his gaze to his face.

“Maybe next time,” Mettaton finally says, glancing away. Papyrus gives a jerky nod and chuckles a bit before clearing his throat.

“Um,” he says. Mettaton thinks for a moment he may have crossed the line, made this beautiful boy uncomfortable with a display of attraction. They haven’t really discussed where their relationship is going for the most part, even though they’ve been on plenty of dates. Even if they’ve kissed on separate occasions, Mettaton isn’t sure if Papyrus really even understands the finer details of a relationship in order to understand what those things would mean.

Papyrus runs off toward the stairs without any other pretense, shouting something about Mettaton following him. Mettaton hears the door to his room open, but it doesn’t shut. Papyrus isn’t running away entirely, then, no, he’s just escaping the situation. Which is understandable. He knows he can be a little overwhelming with his own bodily confidence. Mettaton doesn’t think Papyrus has been exposed to enough about the matter either to understand what’s going on. Yes, he probably understands romance and dating, but sex and actually being in a committed relationship are probably still foreign concepts.

Mettaton takes his time heading up the stairs after Papyrus, giving the other boy enough time to calm down. He taps on the open door before entering, smiling softly when Papyrus jumps a bit, his hands scrambling to cover whatever present it is he wants to give him.

Coming from anyone else, Mettaton would probably think this was an intention to take things further. But, Papyrus is like this with all of his friends. He buys them gifts out of the kindness of his heart, always making sure they love their gifts. He pays attention to their interests and obsessions and buys them things they actually want. It’s a little nerve-wracking to Mettaton.

What the hell could Papyrus have bought him that wouldn’t be overly cheesy?

He approaches the bed then, slowly lowering himself to sit next to Papyrus who is staring at the covers, fiddling with whatever is hidden. He’s curious now and offers an encouraging smile which Papyrus glances at, blinks, blushes, and then offers a nervous one in return, chuckling softly.

“So, um, this might be a little forward of me,” he starts, pulling his hands from under the covers with a small, rectangular box in his hands. Mettaton thinks it might be jewelry and glances at Papyrus again, brows furrowed in slight confusion now.

“Darling, you didn’t have to buy me anything— “

“No! I wanted to! I-It wasn’t expensive or anything. Besides!” he says quickly, tapping his fingers nervously on the edges on the box. “I’ve gotten everyone else something besides you. A-And we’re really close, r-right, so I figured, you know,” he trails off slightly. “You deserve something special, too,” he finishes, falling off into mumbles, a shy smile on his lips as he stares fondly at the box.

Mettaton can’t help the way his heart does a double thump. Papyrus is too adorable for his own good.

“I’m going to kiss you now, alright? And then you can show me? Is that okay, dear?”

Papyrus blinks before nodding quickly, swallowing. Mettaton catches his eyes flick toward the door but they quickly return to Mettaton. His breath catches again when Mettaton leans in, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. Papyrus turns his face into it slightly, his eyes drooping shut softly and Mettaton feels his heart jump again. Papyrus is so purely innocent that Mettaton nearly hesitates, but Papyrus had agreed to this, and his face is so open and accepting of this. He’s leaning toward it, letting Mettaton’s hand guide him closer, his lips parted and pursed slightly.

If he waits any longer, Papyrus will get concerned. Mettaton curls his nails under his jaw and pulls him the rest of the distance, pressing their lips gently together. Papyrus makes a noise almost immediately and Mettaton feels him shift closer. Their knees brush and Mettaton drags his tongue over Papyrus’ lips, feels the shiver that travels down Papyrus’ entire body. It’s exciting and Mettaton eases back gently, smiling softly when Papyrus exhales. There’s a soft ‘wow’ breathed between them and Mettaton pecks a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Show me what you got me then,” he hums.

Papyrus’ eyes snap open quickly and he nods, fumbling with the box in his lap before glancing up at Mettaton nervously.

“Don’t hate me, okay?”

“Darling, you know me better than that.”

Papyrus laughs a bit again then and pries at the lid of the box, looking at Mettaton again before peeling it off. He audibly sucks in a breath, holding it as the reveal occurs and Mettaton feels himself do the same.

He lifts the collar from the box with careful hands, tracing his thumb over the red leather. It’s studded too, matching half of his outfits. Mettaton turns the object in his hands, gently pressing into the spikes, testing their strength. The buckle is solid and looks easily adjustable. But, it’s the ring on the front that surprises him the most.

Hanging from the d-ring is not a name tag with either his own name or Papyrus’, but a small little bone. It’s unique and innocent and just enough for Mettaton to know that this is a gift from Papyrus without anyone questioning it. He snorts a little and Papyrus blinks at him.

“D-Do you like it? I know that you wear collars and stuff a lot, and I found someone online who was making custom ones, and I thought you don’t wear a lot of red, but you always say it looks good on me, so I figured I’d get you a red one with spikes, since you like those a lot, and then the bone was kind of like, you know, to remind you of me…”

Mettaton let’s Papyrus finish his nerve induced rant before laughing softly, leaning in when he gets a surprised expression to kiss him softly again.

Papyrus practically melts, leaning back into the action happily. Mettaton chuckles against his lips before leaning back.

“Will you help me put it on? You’re lucky I decided not to wear one today,” he hums.

Papyrus nods eagerly and he holds his hands out for Mettaton to place the collar in his hands. He unbuckles it then, smiling brightly as Mettaton turns slightly on the bed. The collar goes over his head and around his neck before Mettaton lifts a hand of his own to pull his hair away from his neck. Papyrus does the buckle back up then, tightening it until Mettaton stops him. It looks a little snug, but then again, Mettaton has never really ever worn his collars as anything but that.

“How do I look?” Mettaton practically sings, letting his hair fall with a lift of his chin, displaying the collar proudly. Papyrus flushes again and Mettaton grins, chuckling.

“You’re blushing, gorgeous.”

“I-It’s your fault! Y-You, you look good…” Mettaton hums encouragingly; he can hear the hesitation in Papyrus’ voice. He wants to say more.

“Okay, well, um, confession. I got it in red because you say red is ‘my color’. And, the bone, is you know, my way of kind of, claiming you? Without putting my name directly on it.” He pauses then before hiding his face in his hands. “Oh my god, that’s so embarrassing to say. Please don’t think I mean it like I own you or anything, I just-!”

“Darling.”

“Y-Yes?”

Mettaton considers his words for a moment before clearing his throat. He touches Papyrus’ knee gently to hold his attention before speaking.

“There is no one else I would rather have stake a claim on me than you.”

Papyrus whispers another little ‘oh, wow’ before falling silent. Mettaton smiles, smooth and warm and Papyrus chuckles, lifting his hand to scratch at his neck.

“Um, I—I really like you, Mettaton… And I—in addition to wanting to get you a gift, I figured this would be a good way to show you that, as well…”

Papyrus’ soft confession is sweet and Mettaton feels himself melting with it.

He opens his mouth to respond, but he isn’t given the chance to finish.

“Papyrus! I’m home from work!”

Papyrus’ eyes go wide with a mix fear and also excitement. Mettaton lets out a heavy sigh in response as Papyrus jumps to his feet, gathering himself to his own feet before following him. Papyrus is already bounding down the stairs to great his older brother, but Mettaton, on the other hand, takes his time, stopping at the top of the stairs to observe them.

“I saw Mettaton’s boots here, where’s he at— “

“Hello, Sans.”

“Ah. Hey, Papyrus, what was that rule about people in your room?”

Mettaton rolls his eyes and as Papyrus is about to respond, puppy dog eyes of pity and all, he cuts him off.

“Oh please. You should know me better than that by now.”

“Can’t say I do,” Sans quips, grinning like the asshole he is. Mettaton frowns at him before making his way down the stairs. Papyrus starts gushing to his brother about his day in the meantime, giving Mettaton room to re-lace his boots without Sans breathing down his neck, waiting for him to leave.

“Oh! And did you see the new collar I got Mettaton?”

Both Sans and Mettaton freeze, one for a moment less than the other. Mettaton lets the grin curl over his lips before he turns to face Sans, looking over his shoulder. Sans glares, his eye twitching a bit, pulling at the scar on his cheek.

“Yes, Sans, did you? Your brother got me the loveliest leather collar today. Complete with custom charm and everything.” Mettaton stands then, easily rising above Sans. He lifts his chin either way though, a purr rumbling in his throat.

“I think it’s time you left,” Sans grits out, his jaw clenched. Papyrus’ face falls slightly but with the expression on Sans’ face, he doesn’t argue. Mettaton shrugs, snatching up his bag from the doorway as well.

But this cake is missing it’s icing, and Papyrus has made plenty of failed cakes to know that icing is a must.

“One last thing before I go…”

The kiss that he plants on Papyrus’ lips is warm and he just brushes his tongue over his lips before parting away, calling a quick ‘toodles!’ before scurrying out the door to avoid Sans wrath. It was risky and he’s already feeling the sweat drip down the back of his neck. He chances a glance to see Sans standing in the doorway, glaring after him. Mettaton waves back at him, grinning.

Sans checks over his shoulder before flipping him the bird. Mettaton laughs.

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> also, expect some nsfw papyton soon ;)


End file.
